<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Histoire mal finie by vogue91fra (vogue91)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700664">Histoire mal finie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra'>vogue91fra (vogue91)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ficlet, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mocking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:53:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>« Je te le dis, Nakajima. Il t’est interdit de rire. »</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nakajima Yuto/Yaotome Hikaru</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Histoire mal finie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je ne l'étudie pas depuis longtemps. Je traduis mes fanfictions seulement pour m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Histoire mal finie</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>« Je te le dis, Nakajima. Il t’est interdit de rire. »</p><p>Ces furent les premiers mots que dit Hikaru au moment même dont ils entrèrent dans la maison.</p><p>Yuto aurait prétendu d’indignation – il aurait été approprié, au sérieux – si son copain n’avait compris tout de suite ses intentions.</p><p>« Pourquoi devrais-je rire, Hikka ? » demanda-t-il alors, en choisissant la stratégie de l’innocence ; il ne se surprit pas, toutefois, quand il découvrit qu’il n’allait pas marcher.</p><p>« S’il te plaît, n’essaie même pas. Tu ris du moment dont je suis sorti du van habillé comme un maudit poivron. » dit-il, en se débarrassant de la veste dans l’entrée et en passant le plus jeune pour atteindre le salon.</p><p>Yuto le trouva un moment après affalé sur le canapé, le front si froncé qu’il crut qu’il allait être permanente.</p><p>« Eh bien... » il haussa les épaules, en s’asseyant dans la place microscopique que lui avait laissé son copain. « D’accord, tu as raison. Mais c’était inattendu, je ne pensais pas qu’ils t’auraient vraiment fait habiller dans cette façon ! » il rit, incapable de s’empêcher. « Mais je ne voulais pas me moquer de toi, je le jure ! » dit-il, en s’approchant de lui.</p><p>Hikaru le repoussa, car il le connaissait trop bien pour se laisser tromper.</p><p>« Comme j’ai dit, Yutti. N’essaie même pas. » il le reprocha.</p><p>« Mais vraiment, Hikka. N’importe pas combien tu étais ridicule habillé comme ça... cependant, je songe que tu as été génial avec cet enfant. À un certain point du tournage j’ai presque oublié que tu avais le visage peint en vert. » gloussa-t-il.</p><p>« Eh bien, je suis un professionnel. J’ai fait ce que je devais faire. » dit Hikaru, sans essayer de s’attacher à sa dignité. Il savait qu’il était un combat perdu d’avance.</p><p>Yuto essaya à nouveau de s’approcher, et cette fois Hikaru lui fit de la place, en mettant un bras autour de ses épaules.</p><p>« Alors, Piman-kun... » lui dit Nakajima, en souriant et en levant la tête pour embrasser son mâchoire. « Que faire pour obtenir tes services ? Tu sais que j’ai toujours aimé l’idée de me réveiller et te trouver là avec moi. Et même pas je regretterai tout l’ambiance de rêve. »</p><p>Hikaru hocha la tête, exaspéré.</p><p>« Ça dépend. As-tu peur des poivrons verts aussi ? » demanda-t-il, en choisissant de le faire plaisir pour un moment. Il aurait dû savoir qu’elle était une mauvaise idée.</p><p>« Pas vraiment. » Yuto s’assit, en le regardant droit dans les yeux, autant sérieux qu’il réussit. « Mais j’ai vraiment, vraiment peur de mon copain nu dans mon lit. Tu crois que soit possible me réveiller et le trouver là ? » demanda-t-il, à nouveau avec une expression innocente dans le visage.</p><p>Hikaru soupira théâtralement, en lui donnant une tape sur le front.</p><p>« Tu devrais être déjà guéri, vu toutes les fois qu’il s’est passé. » il rit. « Et cependant, je ne croyais pas que je t’effrayais tant. Au contraire, plutôt. »</p><p>« Oh, ouais. » dit Yuto, en s’approchant du plus vieux et en se blottissant dans ses bras. « J’ai vraiment peur. » il confirma, et s’il n’avait été pour la luxure dans sa voix, Hikaru l’aurait trouvé drôle.</p><p>« Je vais voir ce que je peux y faire. » il lui dit, sa main que se déplaça déjà le long de la colonne vertébrale du plus jeune. « Ça te dérange si je laisse le reste de l’équipe à la maison ? » il continua à plaisanter, en faisant grimacer Yuto.</p><p>« Je t’en prie. Je suis un grand garçon, je crois que tu es suffisant. »</p><p>Hikaru gloussa, en se déplaçant en sorte que le plus jeune fini sur lui.</p><p>« Je peux y travailler. » il lui dit, en souriant et en l’embrassant. « Maintenant… » dit-il, le rictus de retour sur son visage. « Tu crois que me déshabiller puisse être trop effrayant ? »</p><p>« N’importe pas. » Yuto se mit à califourchon sur lui, en prenant le bord de sa t-shirt avec les doigts. « J’ai une fée prête à m’aider. »</p><p>Il y avait beaucoup de choses mauvaises dans toute la situation, mais Hikaru n’allait pas se plaindre.</p><p>Jusqu’à la fée pouvait s’amuser un peu.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>